ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazama
Hazama is a captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department and the main antagonist of the BlazBlue '' series. In reality, he is 'Yūki Terumi, a former member of the Six Heroes and the creator of the Azure Grimoire and by extension the Black Beast. He originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, but starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he became a playable character. Biography The Legacy of Hazama *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as Terumi, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. During the Dark War, before fusing with Kazuma, Terumi wore a Magic Guild uniform shirt, a tattered orange cape with a hood, and long black ribbons across his arms. During Phase Shift 1, his hair is not shown, as he is always cloaked. However, concept art in later art-books has revealed that Terumi's hair remains the same as it is today: spiked-up and green-colored. Personality Hazama maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. When he reveals his true self as Yūki Terumi, he becomes quite sadistic and insane in nature, relishing in others' misery and suffering. Terumi takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. However, he also harbors a cold and ruthless side when someone upsets or irritates him, in which case he starts torturing them excessively. Theme Song ' '''Hazama's theme song is '"Gluttony Fang" from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Sprites Trivia *During the extra scene from the Arcade Mode of Continuum Shift II where he unleashes Mu-12, he is briefly voiced by Spike Spencer. **In all new scenes in Continuum Shift Extend, he is voiced by Doug Erholtz. *Hazama's birthday falls on the International Dance Day, a reference to the fact some of his sprite movements and one of his alternate color palettes are based off Michael Jackson. *Hazama has been described by the creator, Toshimichi Mori, as "Having no redeeming quality". *Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. This image is also shown in Hazama's crest. *Hazama is the one of two characters who enjoys Noel's cooking, as seen in her gag ending, the other being Mai Natsume. This leads to the assumption that Hazama has no taste in food. *Although Hazama gets his bad ending by losing to Jin, he must lose to Ragna to get his Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! section in Continuum Shift. *Relius had to "kill" Terumi to get him to appear in ghost form and later infiltrate Takamagahara. This can lead to the assumption that Terumi must be run out of his body by injury, or otherwise have it rendered inaccessible for him to appear in ghost form. *His fourth color scheme in Continuum Shift resembles Ragna's color-suit. *Hazama is one of several characters, namely Ragna; Jin; Rachel; Hakumen and Platinum, who are playable in Lost Saga. *Noel commented that Hazama likes to swallow his hardboiled eggs whole rather than eating them. This is in line with Hazama's snake-like tendencies. This habit was shown in the BlazBlue: Alter Memory anime. *His Overdrive is called Jörmungandr, which references the Jörmungandr of Norse mythology that grew large enough to bite its own tail, signifying the worlds end if it ever let go. Coincidentally, the symbol of Jörmungandr looks somewhat similar to the top half of Hazama's crest. Gallery Illustrations Hazama_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Hazama (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Hazama_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|As Hazama Hazama_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|As Hazama, Pre-Match Hazama_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|As Hazama, DEFEAT! Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|As Yūki Terumi Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|As Yūki Terumi, Pre-Match Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|As Yūki Terumi, DEFEAT! Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Ghost_Form).png|Ghost Form Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Evil Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Members Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Born in April Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2009 Category:Featherweight Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters